Embodiments of the disclosure relate to an implant for bone-graft, more particularly, to an implant for bone-graft and a method for bone-grafting, using the same, which is performed in Sinus Lift performed for a patient's condition prior to an implant procedure.
Bone-grafting is used for broad purposes including bony defect preservation, osteogenic stimulus or synarthrosis, arthroereisis or anti-dislocation. Fresh autogenous bone graft is the best and homo-bone-graft or hetero-bone-graft is performed instead of the autogenous bone-graft. A long bone is the most frequently used bone used in bone-grafting. Not only the long bone, a tibia, a fibula or a rib is used in the bone-grafting. Most of the grafted bone is absorbed into an existing bone tissue. At the same time, the grafted bone is gradually replaced as a bone tissue newly generated by cell division.
The bone-grafting may be used in diverse medical fields and the present disclosure may be applied to a corresponding medical field. Hereinafter, an artificial medical implant procedure is selected among the diverse medical fields as a typical example. Bone-grafting is performed in an artificial medical implant procedure frequently, not every time.
In a broadly performed artificial medical implant procedure, an artificial titanium dental root capable of replacing a lost dental root is placed and conglutinated in an alveolar bone to be overlaid with an artificial tooth, such that a function of the teeth can be recovered. Such a conventional artificial medical implant procedure can be performed simply, with damaging no neighboring teeth. Also, a usage period of the procedure is semi-permanent and the procedure is then broadly used.
In case a dental root is healthy, the artificial medical implant procedure can be applied easily. Otherwise, it is not easy to apply the artificial medical implant procedure and a preparation process has to be performed before performing the artificial medical implant procedure. Especially, a maxillary sinus is a portion difficult to perform the procedure. The maxillary sinus is provided in each side of a cheekbone is filled with air, to reduce a weight of a head. The maxillary sinus is connected with a nasal cavity to ventilate air. If an infection is generated in the maxillary sinus, a sinus infection and the like can occur. When the maxillary sinus is located down, in other words, toward teeth, it is called “maxillary sinus pneumatization”. In case a nasal pressure (nose wind), the maxillary sinus pneumatization can occur frequently. In addition, the maxillary sinus pneumatization can occur more frequently, if a tooth is lost. Accordingly, the amount of the dental root where an implant, in other words, an artificial root will be placed could be reduced. In this instance, a prior surgery for increasing the amount of the dental root is performed frequently.
When an artificial medical implant is placed because of maxillary sinus pneumatization and periodontitis, different procedures are used based on a patient's condition. In case the patient's bone is quite small, for instance, 2˜3 mm of the patient's bone remains, a window surgery is performed. In case 4 mm or more of the patient's bone remains, sinus lift which is crestal approach is performed.
The sinus lift is a method of crestal approach and the window surgery is a method of lateral approach. In the sinus lift as the crestal approach, an artificial bone can be provided or not. When an artificial bone is provided, it can be called “BAOSFE (Bone Added Osteotome Sinus Floor)”. When no artificial bone is provided, it is called “OSFE (Osteotome Sinus Floor Elevation)”.
If a maxillary sinus layer membrane is penetrated in case the artificial bone is provided, artificial bone powder comes into the maxillary sinus through the maxillary sinus membrane to block an ostium connected with the nose to cause an infection. It is typical to provide no artificial bone in the crestal approach. Also, the crestal approach is not directly seen by an operator, which is a blind technique. It is difficult to identify whether the maxillary sinus membrane is torn during the sinus lift, such that it can be difficult to insert an artificial bone.
In contrast, in the lateral approach, a gum is cut away and a gum flap is completely open. The surgery is performed in such a state and the operator can directly see the maxillary sinus and identify whether the maxillary sinus pneumatization is torn. However, the window surgery is highly risky and the patient could be worried. Accordingly, the crestal approach is selected and performed.
Korean Patent No. 10-2008-0133404 discloses a liquid injection apparatus for lift membrane lift which can lift a sinus membrane by injecting liquid to lift a maxillary sinus membrane to prevent damage of the sinus lift and to secure the height of a useable bone root for placing an implant.
However, the apparatus is only means for preventing tearing of the sinus membrane and it has no relation with overcoming fatal problems which occurs after tearing the sinus membrane.